Reina Starbeck
Reina Starbeck is a former Guardian of the City, who eventually turned away from the Traveler and became a Disciple of Osiris. During the events of The Repetitive Mind, she leads the Cult of Osiris in Osiris' absence and briefly comes at odds with the members of Fireteam Argus. History Post-Collapse Reina Starbeck was supposedly born long after the Darkness arrived on Earth, and caused the downfall of the Golden Age. Conceived out of a small settlement to the far east of Wales, Reina did not spend much of her time in loneliness and squalor. Unbeknownst to her, she was quickly chosen to become a Guardian, and protect the Earth from what threats might come next. Her Ghost led her on a journey she was not ready for, with promises that her destiny was far greater than she could ever imagine. This journey led her to the City. While she did not initially fit in with other Guardians, Reina found her place with the Titan Order. She found herself slowly learning the ways of combat, having never even lifted a gun before except for once. Despite her clear lack of inexperience, the Vanguard must have seen some sort of potential in her. While it took many years for Reina to hone her craft, she became adept enough for a first field mission. Though she had a bevy of confidence, her mission ended in complete disaster. Early Career Reina's first mission had been a strike, which tasked her fireteam with eliminating a key Vex Axis Mind on Venus. Her team found initial success in infiltrating a heavily fortified Vex Citadel, but found themselves overwhelmed once within. The mission quickly ended in disaster. They had underestimated the Vex, and the fireteam was ambushed by immense Vex reinforcements. They managed to completely eradicate her fireteam, though Reina was able to survive. Unable to escape, Reina was forced to survive five whole days deep inside Vex territory, waiting for an opportunity to flee. The entire event traumatized her still inexperienced self, and although she was able to escape, she was never the same again. While she was able to return to the City, her trauma got the better of her. It left her with a strong distaste of Vex, and a vow to never allow herself to be defeated again. With that, she trained night and day, determined to defeat her inner demons and defeat the outer ones, as well. Though deep down inside, she felt some degree of resentment for the Vanguard, as they had been the ones who sent her on a suicide mission. She began to slowly distance herself from her leadership, questioning their motives heavily. The Battle of Twilight Gap Reina participated in the Battle of Twilight Gap, where the Forces of the City defended against unified Fallen Houses. In the time between her previous failure and now, Reina had grown to become a better fighter, and was much harsher in her experience. During Twilight Gap, she met with the likes of Avgust Sokolov, a fellow Titan. She harbored resentment for him as well, feeling that the man had become too loyal to his betters. Perhaps therein lied jealousy as well, as she always considered him to be too well loved by the Vanguard, treated as a hero for his actions. Begrudgingly, she worked alongside Avgust, as well as other Guardians, and managed to defeat the rising tide of Fallen that attacked. However, her resentment festered into animosity. Realizing she could no longer work alongside these Guardians, she broke away. At the conclusion of the Battle for Twilight Gap, she simply disappeared. It was assumed that she fell in with Osiris, joining him and the many other Guardians who shared his beliefs. These Guardians who turned away from the Traveler became known as the Disciples of Osiris. Osiris helped mentor all Guardians who had once felt lost, and gave them new purpose as brothers and sisters of a single family. Reina found her purpose, and from this, she was able to become more than she was before. She finally was able to cast away the trauma that once had burdened her, but still carried the antipathy that she felt towards those under the Traveler's Light. It was a facet of her personality that would remain for a long time, and even the teachings of Osiris could not remove. Being among fellows who shared her beliefs did ease her hate, though there would be hell to pay were she ever faced with another Guardian. After having joined the Disciples of Osiris, she met with a fellow Disciple named Pariah Vey. Though the latter never told her reason for betraying the Traveler, the two became close friends regardless. The Taken War When Oryx arrived in the solar system, it seemed that he kept his Taken forces away from Mercury. Whether it was out of fear for the Vex or simply a disinterest of their kind, was unknown. By then, Reina had taken command of the Disciples of the Lighthouse, fit to lead whenever Osiris was away. This proved to be often, as Osiris always found himself concerned in other endeavors, such as tending to his other Disciples. Although Reina took no personal part in the Taken War, Reina had long since proved herself worthy in the eyes of her peers by then. Whenever Osiris was away, Reina took over as acting leader, alongside her fellow sister, Pariah. During the Taken War, many Guardians came to Mercury in search of a power long lost to the City. Although some of the Disciples were hesitant to give up these secrets, Osiris expressly allowed it. Reina ended up training with Arxus, and told the secrets of the Sunbreaker. She did not do so with pride, often treating Arxus poorly because of it. She could not do much about it, as Osiris had said otherwise. As the Guardians finally left to fight their battles with Oryx, Reina was content with having Mercury back with the Disciples. The Vex continued to be a prominent threat, but with their main base being the Lighthouse, things were safe for the time being. Though little did Reina know, the Guardians would eventually return to Mercury several months later, bringing with them tales of a new threat that swept the galaxy; the Repetitive Mind. The Repetitive Mind To be written...Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Titans Category:Humans